In the related art, various systems are known for wirelessly connecting electronic apparatuses together via a network, and transmitting/receiving data.
Generally, in order to transmit/receive the data via the network, a communication apparatus on the connection source side needs to specify the network to be a connection destination and conduct settings (for example, setting an IP address, a subnet mask, an authentication scheme, an encryption scheme, an encryption key, etc.) However, there are problems that conducting the above-mentioned settings is not easy for a user, and that a certain amount of time is required before the connection is completed. Therefore, in the related art, various proposals are being made for speedily making wireless connections to the network and facilitating connection operations for the user.
For example, in Patent documents 1 and 2 are disclosed proposed features in which a communication apparatus on the connection destination side produces an SSID (Service Set Identifier) in which are described an individual identifier (for example, an apparatus name) and an IP address of the own apparatus.
There is an advantage that the features disclosed in the above-mentioned related-art documents make it possible for the communication apparatus on the connection source side to conduct a setting necessary for wireless communication based on information included in a received beacon, facilitating connection operations for the user. Moreover, there is also an advantage that it is not necessary for the communication apparatus on the connection source side to conduct scanning to search for a network to be a connection destination, making it possible to reduce scan time.
However, with the features disclosed in Patent documents 1 and 2, it is necessary to transmit results of the setting in the communication apparatus on the connection source side to the communication apparatus on the connection designation side and determine, in the communication apparatus on the connection destination side, whether communication with the results of the setting is possible. Thus, there is a problem that some time is needed from when a setting necessary for wireless communication is conducted in the communication apparatus on the connection source side to when transmission and reception of data are actually started.